Lost in Revenge and Love
by Kind Moon Princess Serenity
Summary: Serena lost her mom when she was six years old and now ten years later she seeks revenge on those who killed her mother. She meets a mysterious boy around her age along the way, not knowing he is apart of the people who killed her mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, decided to make another story after I deleted the others.**

* * *

[Flashback]

A small girl about six years old was watching a Pokémon show while her mother was making a turkey sandwich for the young six year old. The six year old has shoulder-length glossy and iridescent platinum blond hair, radiant crystal doe-like sapphire blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a thin yet slightly chubby body. Overall the child was adorable. The six year old is a very kind, compassionate, and naïve little girl. She loves Pokémon.

Her mother has light blonde soft and shiny mid-length curly hair, beautiful mature azure blue eyes, a rosy pale complexion, and a fit hourglass body. Her mother could be a model if she wanted to but decided to become a mother instead. She is a kind woman with a passionate love for Pokémon.

"Serena, sweetie, you're turkey sandwich is done," the young girl's mother said.

"Okay, mommy!" the little girl now known as Serena said cheerfully.

As Serena happily chowed down on her lunch, her mother began to fix herself a salad. Serena's mother hummed a cheery tune while she was making her salad. When she was done making her salad, Serena was done with her sandwich.

"Are you full, Serena?" Serena's mother said as she grabbed Serena's plate to the sink.

"Yes, thank you, mommy!" Serena said happily.

"Good," Serena's mother said sweetly.

Serena went back to watching the Pokémon show while her mother started eating her salad. Suddenly, two shady characters in red kicked the front door open! Serena's mother heard this and said to hide quick as the two were looking around the house. Serena and her mother hid in Serena's room as it was closer by.

"Did you find her, John?" the shady character said to the now known as John character.

"No, did you, Carl?" John said.

"Nooo, she's standing right in front of you..." "OF COURSE I HAVEN'T YOU IDIOT!" "I WOULDN'T BE TELLING YOU OTHERWISE!" Carl first said sarcastically then yelled.

"Serena, sweetie, listen very closely." "I want you to run and hide," Serena's mother said seriously and softly with fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Serena replied in question.

"Just do it... and know I that love you," Serena's mother said sternly with love in her voice.

Serena nodded, not knowing this would be the very last time she would ever see her mother. Serena ran quickly but quietly went through the back door and Serena's mother looked at her sadly, knowing Serena would lose her. Serena's mother gasped as a hand grabbed her arm. The two characters found her but not her little girl.

"Well, what do we have here?" Carl said.

"You'll never find her!" Serena's mother spat.

"We'll see about that," Carl said as he nodded towards John.

"Go, Houndoom!" John said as he released a very strong looking Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use flamethrower," John said as Houndoom used flamethrower on Serena's mom.

"You'll never *Cough* find her!" Serena's mother coughed out.

"Let's go, she won't tell us anything," Carl said.

"Right!" John said.

Meanwhile Serena ran into the woods and hid behind the trees. She then saw the two characters leave after a while, deciding it was safe to go back. Serena went in her home and saw her mom all battered and burned.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Serena said.

"I'm fine sweetie but I think it's time for me to go," Serena's mother said sadly.

"Go?" "Go where?" Serena said innocently.

"Just know I love you, sweetheart," Serena's mother said softly.

Serena didn't know what was happening to her mom but she knew it wasn't good.

"Good bye..." her mom said sweetly but sadly as her body turned pale and ice cold.

"Mommy... MOMMY!" Serena screamed

[End flashback]

A sixteen year old girl woke up with tears streaming down her face. This sixteen year old girl has waist-length glossy and iridescent platinum blonde hair, radiant crystal doe-like sapphire blue eyes, a pale complexion, and an hourglass figure.

"Serenity, it's time to get up," A lady said softly as she knocked on her door softly.

"Okay, Anna, I'll be ready in a few but please call me Serena," the girl now known as Serena said softly, her voice like soft chimes.

"Alright," Anna said quietly knowing she had a nightmare, a terrible one.

Serena reflected on the events in her dream, how her mother was killed, and how Anna adopted her. Anna found Serena lost and sad under a tree at six years old in the woods. Anna decided to adopt her as her child. Anna is a very sweet woman and a very good cook. She is very rich as she is a Pokémon lawyer and a very successful one at that. She gives Serena anything she wants but Serena never became stuck up like other girls do when they get what they want.

Serena then thought of the people that killed her mother and rage filled her being. Serena took a few deep breathes to calm down and decided she should get dressed for the day as today was very important. She was going to get her very own Pokémon. She went towards her huge closet full of designer clothes. She decided to wear a flowy silver sundress and a sparkly diamond hairclip in her hair. She also wore a beautiful diamond heart-shaped locket and for shoes she wore cute red sandals. As for her hair she let it flow down her back.

Serena went to her bathroom and brushed her already white perfectly straight teeth. She went downstairs, ready for the day. She saw Anna cooking pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen. Serena sat down at the table and Anna brought over Serena's pancakes to her. Serena slowly began eating.

"So, you excited getting your first Pokémon?" Anna questioned.

"Yep, I know exactly what to choose, too," Serena said.

"Oh and what is that?" Anna said.

"I'm picking Fenniken," Serena replied.

"Good choice," Anna said.

By now Serena was done with her breakfast and ready to go out the front door to get her first Pokémon in Vaniville Town. She got everything she needed and said good-bye to Anna. She went to her garage and found her bike. Serena started heading to Vaniville Town on her bike. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya people! Another chapter!**

* * *

Serena biked up a hill to see a view she always went to as she was making her way to Vaniville Town. The view on top of the hill was magnificent and gorgeous to see. It shows a view of a pretty meadow with flowers and an ever-blue sky that seems to go on forever. Serena looked in awe at the sight as she always had. Once she was done looking at the view, she continued onwards to Vaniville Town.

Serena biked through the woods but her bike tripped over a pebble on the ground and she slamed into a tree. She fell off her bike with a thud and rubbed her head.

"Ow, I should be more careful... and wear a helmet next time," Serena said rubbing her head.

As Serena was about to get back on her bike, she heard a noise and looked towards the tree she hit. She saw a swarm of angry Beedrill behind her. Serena looked at them in fear and got on her bike and pedaled as fast as she could to get away. She went through the enormous trees but biked to a dead end. Serena saw the swarm of Beedrills coming in fast towards her and she looked in despair as she tried to see if there was a way out. Just as the swarm of Beedrill was about to attack her...

"Pangoro, use hyper beam," a serious voice rang out as a powerful beam of energy hit the Beedrill.

The swarm of Beedrill, weakened flew away as Serena looked towards her savior. Serena saw a boy around her age with neck-length brown hair, serious brown eyes, a somewhat tan skin tone, and a fit body. Serena turned to thank her savior but he scowled at her.

"What?" Serena said indignantly as she saw him scowl at her.

"You, that's what." the boy said flatly.

"What do you mean by me?!" Serena said annoyed.

"I mean you being out here alone with no Pokémon, it's dangerous out here you know or are you too of an ignorant dense little girl," the boy said as he smirked, amused.

"Hey, I am not a little girl!" "And I was on my way to get a Pokémon," Serena yelled angry at him.

"Sure, sure, believe what you say," he said sarcastically, amused as well.

"Hmph, I'm leaving," Serena said still steamed at him.

He watched her as she left, still amused.

_"Hmm, what an interesting girl,"_ the boy thought.

Serena was still angry as she was about to arrive in Vaniville Town. She saw the clearing and brightened up considerably as she made her way to Professor Sycamore's lab. She knocked on the door and an assistant opened the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if Professor Sycamore was here, I'm getting my first Pokémon today," Serena said politely.

"Yes, he is, would you like to come see him?" the assistant asked.

"Yes, I would," Serena said.

Serena went in and saw the Professor researching something on the computer in his office. The assistant cleared his throat and knocked on the door. The Professor turned around and saw Serena, looking at him expectantly.

"So you must be Serena?" Professor Sycamore greeted warmly.

"Yes, I am," Serena confirmed.

The Professor got out of his chair and walked towards a shelf. He grabbed a capsule with three pokeballs in it. He came over to Serena and showed her the capsule.

"Which Pokémon would you like?" the Professor questioned.

"I pick Fenniken," Serena said.

"Okay, here's some pokeballs for the journey and a pokedex," the Professor said as he gave them to Serena.

"What's a pokedex?" Serena said.

"It's a device used for identifying Pokémon," the Professor informed.

"Okay, thank you, Professor Sycamore," Serena said.

"You're welcome," the Professor said.

In an underground place, a guy dressed in red was talking to Corea.

"Sir, we have yet to find the girl," the guy in red said.

"Well, don't sit around, find her!" Corea said harshly.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted. 


End file.
